Salty Tears Epilogue
by Extraho
Summary: We all know Bobby's story, but what about Jack? this is the Epilogue of the Salty Tears Oneshot Series. Thank You for reading. Extraho


Salty Tears; The Epilogue

Salty Tears; The Epilogue

Jack POV

You're probably wondering when I fell in love with my big brother. When I started to want him more than all my girlfriends and the occasional boyfriend. When I started to dream of him at night, and yearn for his presence, and blush like a fucking virgin every time he touched me. Not in an inappropriate way, just touched me. Like when he lays an arm on my shoulder or just give me a brotherly hug. I though I was going crazy. What fifteen year old would not thing he was going crazy?

I was nineteen when I finally moved out. Ma called me one day and said that Bobby might drop by, that he had something important to tell me. I didn't think much of it. Bobby dropped by every now and then, mainly just to tease me and drink my beer, but who am I to complain, I got to see my crush sprawled out on my couch.

He never came on Fridays though. So that's when one of my fuck buddies usually came over. He asked me if I had gotten myself a steady partner once. I said no, why should I? Bobby was the only one who would be able to hold my interest over any length of time.

He brushed it off saying he thought he had seen a guy come in when they were busy. I didn't think much of it. I hadn't locked the door, so it might have been one of the neighbours.

After almost a month I became a bit worried. Bobby had never stayed away for so long, not when we lived in the same city anyhow.

It was almost midnight when The Spares were allowed an hours break from playing, so I dropped by Bobby's apartment. I wish I hadn't though. Just as I came up the stairs I saw Bobby taking a man by the arm. He was older than himself. Later thirties or early forties. He asked they guy not to leave, then he kissed him.

I had always though of my big brother as the kind of guy who would be topping. I guess I was wrong by the looks of it. Anyway, I threw myself into my band, even more than I had before.

I'm not sure of when I started to change into what I am today. Not a child or a scared teenager, but a man. Maybe it was when Ma called and said that Bobby and Angel had a fight, or rather Angel said some real hurtful things to Bobby. She said Bobby took it real bad. I don't know what Angel said, but I'll bet I had something to do with before he came to Evelyn.

Ma told me once that what Bobby had gone through was worse than anything any of us could imagine and that it was a sore spot for him. When I asked what could be so bad she just shook her head and said that his medical file was five inches thick – before he started playing hockey. After she said that I didn't want to know.

Bobby never turned up for any family holidays. He didn't even send a card. La Vida Loca was furious at Angel and it took six years for her to forgive him. I didn't know that she was Bobby's biological sister, but I suppose it explains all they yelling and bantering.

By the time Bobby turned up for the summer, nine years had passed. The Spares had released four albums that had sold to platinum. I nearly choked on my own spit when Bobby turned up in an Audi A8, four kids and a gold ring on his left hand.

I know I should not be happy for that the Derek guy was dead, but I was, even when I saw it was hurting my brother. Jerry asked when they had adopted the kids. I didn't think they had been adopted, they looked too much like Bobby and Derek, two of them even had Sofi's vinegar green eyes. I was proven right when Bobby said they weren't adopted. I nearly laughed when I saw the shocked faces around me. I could understand that they found it hard to believe that Bobby had let anyone put a baby in his belly, let alone four.

Zach, the drummer of The Spares called one day. He told me I might be more of a man now that ten years ago, but I'd never be man enough to tell my brother that I was in love with him.

We were just going out for a drink when it happened. We danced and talked about the past decade that had passed. I 'm not quite sure how it happened, but at some point we were outside the club and I was holding Bobby against the wall. He was naked from the waist down and his legs wrapped around my waist. God, even now I can feel heat rushing through me when I remember how tight he was. It was hard to believe that four babies had come out of him. The second after that thought had been formed in my head another came; that there would be a few more if I had anything to do with it.

We somehow made it back to the house. And somehow we made four more rounds without waking anyone. I was deliciously tired when I wrapped around my brother, still inside him when we fell sleep.

When the morning came, having Bobby wiggling against me waked me up. I first thought that crossed my mind was that I wanted to wake up like that every morning for the rest of my life.

Bobby fell sleep again as soon as he came. I was so smug right then, laced with a twinge of sympathy. Smug, because I had made him pass out and sympathetic because he had to be so fucking sore. I remember from my earlier day that I found two or three rounds more than enough.

I watched him sleep for a while before I got out of bed. I needed a shower quite badly. I wanted Bobby to join me, but he needed to sleep. I stray though crossed my mind. Zach. I gave him a mental flip off and a few choice words as I stretched and headed for the shower. It didn't even occur to me that Bobby thought I was speaking to him.

I went out to meet a few friends, as I promised the night before. I told Ma to say hi to Bobby for me, and that I would be back in a few hours. When I came back, Ma told me Bobby had gone back to New York.

He was downright impossible to get a hold of, but I managed to get The Spares to perform at an opening concert for one of his hockey event. When I sang the last song ' Hallelujah' that I had written for him, I could see the emotions flicker across his face. The second the song was done, he was gone.

I found him in his office. We fought, yelled and sent things flying between the walls. The room looked like a war zone. By that time I realised what had Bobby in a tiff. He wasn't looking too good, a little green around the gills, so to speak. He said he was nauseous, but recovered quickly.

I could hear talking out side the office, but right at that moment I didn't care. I reclaimed my territory, because Bobby was most definitely _mine._

Now eight months after our fight I'm sitting next to the bed. Bobby is curled up sleeping with the sheets tucked in around him. he deserves anything he wants right now, and I will give him just about anything he asks for.

Domino, Derek, Kieran and Odin were at home with Ma and the others. They were thrown out a few hours ago. I was allowed to stay. I supposed being a rock star and a famous hockey team owner had its benefits.

My heart is swelling with love and pride when I look at them. The little four hour and fifty-six minutes old girl sleeping on my chest and my husband curled up in bed.

Yeah, we got married.

Truly The End


End file.
